


Rainy Night Small Talk

by gregariousGrandeur



Series: Could You Imagine? [Fire Emblem] [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregariousGrandeur/pseuds/gregariousGrandeur
Summary: A prompt for Elise with a s/o who couldn't sleep, so they stay up late talking until they fall asleep!





	Rainy Night Small Talk

Rain patters harsh against the windowpane, like anxious fingertips against a hard surface.

Wasn’t rain supposed to be soothing, you wonder? Gentle and comforting, rain pattering against the glass was supposed to bring careful peace to those lucky enough to hear it this late at night. The one-note lullaby was supposed to ease the restless into gentle slumber, not tap incessantly at the subconscious, keeping the unlucky few awake.

And yet, here you were.

No matter how you longed for your tired eyes to slide shut, your restless soul wouldn’t allow you to settle down next to the love of your life and sleep. 

Despite your best efforts, you couldn’t seem to stop from tossing and turning, attempting to alleviate the anxious energy that your body seemed to store. The motions only eased the urge for a few moments, just long enough for you to settle in and get comfortable, then feel ready to move again. Your body simply wouldn’t comply, eager to stretch and move and swing a weapon. Your legs itched to run and jump and dodge attacks, to remain in combat and movement, just as you had hours prior. 

You didn’t want to wake Elise, so with a great, long-suffering sigh, you decided to stop delaying the inevitable and just get out of bed.

You slid out from beneath the covers, rubbing at your eyes as you shuffled over to the window, covered by large black and white curtains. The curtains were open, letting in silvery moonlight that just seemed to fuel the restless urge within you. It felt more like you should be on watch, casting your eyes over the surroundings instead of at ease, relaxing with your lover. Perhaps if you shut the curtains, it wouldn’t be the rain that was keeping you up, but the light. 

Just as your hands brushed the curtains to close them, you heard a soft noise, and the sound of the sheets rustling.

“Mn… (Name)?” Elise yawned, and you heard the sheets rustle again, this time as she sat up. “Wha’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” You whisper with a strained, but fond smile, looking over at the girl in your bed. “Just closing the curtains, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Elise frowned, and you quickly turned your head back to look out the window, watching the rain splatter against the glass. You heard the sheets rustle one more time, and then the padding of feet against the cold stone flooring. A small whine that was probably about the cold, and the sound of footsteps grew closer.

You made sure not to flinch when Elise’s arms wrapped around your waist from behind, and when her cheek pressed to your back.

“Mm… warm…” She mumbled under her breath as you slowly eased into her hold. “Come back to bed?”

You couldn’t help the fond smile that took over your face as you nodded, humming in agreement as you slowly slid the curtains shut. Once they were closed tight, you turned around in Elise’s grasp, leaning into her hug and pressing your face into the crook of her neck. You took a deep breath, and let yourself relax. She always smelled like flowers - you’d have to ask her about that at some point, as you weren’t sure if she just used perfume, or if she had dried flowers hidden in her closet or something.

“(Name)!” Elise whined, wiggling in your grasp. “Come on…”

You smiled and refused to let go of her, arms wrapped tightly around her as she tried (but not very hard) to escape. Eventually, she sighed, stopped, and pouted up at you until you let her go with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. 

“Come on, let’s go back to bed.” She said with a smile and a light giggle, grabbing you by the hand and leading you to bed. “Feeling restless?”

“Mhm.” You hum, slipping under the covers with her. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay!” Elise says cheerfully, yawning and stretching before she settles down into your arms. “Do you want to talk?”

“… I’d like that.” You say with a smile, snuggling closer.

“Well, what should we talk about?” Elise asked, shifting a bit in your grasp, before settling in, her head on your shoulder. “Is something on your mind?”

“I’m just… stressed, I suppose.” You admit, running your hand through Elise’s hair. “Hey, I have a question.”

“Hmm?”

“Why did you dye some of your hair purple?” You ask, holding up the offending lock of hair and gently curling it around your finger. “Is it to match Camilla?”

“Mhm!” Elise smiles, nodding slowly. “Leo, Xander and I all have the same color hair, but Camilla’s is purple. So, I dyed mine to match all of my siblings! Except for Corrin, but I was going to add some silver too at some point.”

“That’s cute!” You laugh lightly, admiring the strands. “I think it’s pretty, and sweet.”

“Awh, thanks!” Elise says cheerfully, pressing a kiss to your skin. “I love my siblings a lot, and Camilla was always so nice to me growing up… it’s hard not to love her, y’know?”

“I understand.” You hum, nodding gently, careful not to move Elise too much. “Y’know, when I first met your family, I thought for sure Camilla was going to rip me in half if Xander didn’t first, and with Leo I think he was just waiting for me to disappear.”

“Oh yeah!” Elise snorted, covering her mouth with her hand. “You looked like you were going to faint the whole time!”

“Can you blame me? Your family can be scary!” You whined, shifting to bury your face in her neck. “Camilla’s boots were covered in blood, Xander was in full armor, and Leo was tapping his fingers against his tome!”

“Oh yeah!” Elise laughed, running a hand through your hair. “I forgot about that! I’m a little surprised that you remember that.”

“How could I forget?” You groan, shaking your head and sighing. “Gods, and the looks that Beruka and Selena were giving me were enough to put me six feet under.”

“They really did not like you at first, did they?” 

“They really did not.”

“Even Effie and Arthur didn’t look at you like that.” Elise hummed, pressing her cold hands up under your shirt, ignoring your yelp of surprise. “But Beruka, and especially Selena really had it out for you.”

“Ugh, tell me about it.” You groaned, squirming just a bit from her cold hands. “But, I suppose I’m glad for it all, in the end.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because it just means that there’s people that love you, and will help protect you.” You say with a smile, closing your eyes and relaxing in Elise’s hold. “They’ll be there to help you and support you, even if I can’t. I know you can hold your own, but I’m glad you’ve got so many people to rely on, if you need them.”

“Aww… that’s so sweet!” Elise cooed, pressing kisses to your face. “But I hope you know that I’m here for you too, and so are a bunch of others! We all care about you.”

“Thanks, Elise.” 

“Of course!”

There’s a long lull in conversation, and were it not for the way you could hear Elise’s heart beating, you’d almost have sworn she’d fallen asleep. You were tempted to let her, to listen to her heartbeat as she fell asleep and just keep your thoughts bottled up. To wait until another time, and wait until your eyes would no longer stay open and you slept until morning.

But… that wouldn’t be right, to either of you.

“Hey, Elise?” You ask tentatively, finally letting out the thoughts in your head. “Can I… ask you something?”

“Of course!” Elise hummed cheerfully. “What’s wrong?”

“In the future… what do you want to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… we have so many things happening right now, so many responsibilities and challenges, there’s so much conflict and I just…” You paused, taking a breath. “I wanted to think of what we’re going to do with our lives.”

“Oh.” Elise went quiet for a long moment, running her hands gently through your hair. “I think… that it would be nice to settle down one day, and have kids.”

“I think that would be nice.” You nod, feeling the tightness in your chest lessen. 

“At least two children, so they can grow up together, and they don’t ever have to be alone.” Elise says, her tone hesitant, but certain. “And we’ll take them on horse rides, and on picnics, and we’ll make flower crowns together.”

“I could see that.” You nod, a smile on your face as you close your eyes to imagine it. “I could see you with a little toddler on your lap, braiding flower crowns and reading books. We’d all sit together on a big blanket, and eat sandwiches and those sweets you like.”

“Mhm! And you’d hold their hands while we walked through the gardens, and braid their hair.” You could feel the tired smile on Elise’s face as she yawned loudly. “I think they’d have your hair.”

“But your eyes, and they’d have your smile.” You hum, eyes sliding shut. You couldn’t help the yawn that pulled itself from your lips, and you snuggled closer to Elise. “And we’ll be there for them… every day. They’ll always be loved.”

“Mhm. And we’ll live in the same place, where they can always visit us.”

“That sounds… really nice.”

“It really does.” Elise hummed, nodding. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Elise.” You said with a loud yawn, feeling yourself begin to drift to sleep. “Thank you…”

You never did get a response, but you didn’t really need one. All you really needed was Elise, and despite the length of time it took you to get there, the sleep you had that night, wrapped in each others arms, was the best you had gotten in some time.


End file.
